mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom episodes
This article is a list of the episodes of the Japanese anime series Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~, which is animated by Bee Train and directed by Koichi Mashimo under the Project Phantom group. The series went on air on April 2, 2009 on TV Tokyo. Subsequently the show also aired on AT-X, TV Aichi, and TV Osaka. Funimation Entertainment is streaming the series for its North American audience. Similar in plot to the video game, the series is about a Japanese national who gets kidnapped by an assassin syndicate called Inferno after he had personally witnessed an assassination while visiting the United States. Inferno is a criminal organization attempting to unite all known underworld mob gangs into one conglomerate. In order to achieve their goal, Inferno deploys its assassin operatives codenamed Phantom. Among them is an amnesiac girl named Ein and the Japanese national, who was given the name Zwei as his codename after being brainwashed of his previous memory. An announcement regarding the show was first announced in the January issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Newtype magazine with Yoshimitsu Yamashita, Mutsumi Sasaki and Yoko Kikuchi being the main animators with Bee Train being in charge of animation. Soon afterwards, a promotional video of Phantom ~Requiem of the Phantom~ was broadcast on Biglobe. Music for the series is created under Masumi Itō, using the alias Hikaru Nanase. For the first 19 episodes, the opening song "Karma" is written and sung by Kokia and arranged by Hikaru Nanase, with the ending song is sung by Ali Project with CD singles released. From episode 20 onwards, a 2nd opening song is sung by Ali Project with a 2nd ending song "Transparent" written and sung by Kokia and also arranged by Nanase. In addition, the OST of the show with CD singles by Ayahi Takagaki and Miyu Irino have been released to the public on July 8, 2009. The Japanese DVD releases of Volume 1 came out on July 24, 2009 with subsequent releases from Volumes 2 to 10 on August 25, 2009, September 25, 2009, October 23, 2009, November 25, 2009, December 22, 2009, January 22, 2010, February 25, 2010, March 25, 2010 and April 23, 2010. FUNimation will release the series on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011. A manga adaptation of the show is to be published in tankōbon form on May 23, 2009 by Media Factory and Nitroplus, with the manga being illustrated by Masaki Hiragi under Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive's February issue. Episodes Original Soundtracks Two original soundtracks featuring Hikaru Nanase's score were released in 2009. Both albums featured the TV cut of the opening and ending themes by Kokia and Ali Project. Koichi Mashimo executive produced the album and Nanase's husband Yoshiyuki Ito acted as the music producer. Album two also features the instrumental version of the Zwei image song Haitoku no Gajou written by Tatsuya Katou. Track List Volume 1 All tracks by Hikaru Nanase except where noted. #Requiem for the Phantom Part I #Struggle for Zero #Assassin #Blissout #To Kill or Not to Kill #Haste and Pursuit #Canzone of Death Part II #To Love or not to Love #Seikou no Amaki Daishou #Ecstasy of Killing #Reservoir City #Requiem for the Phantom Part II #Another Canzone of Death #Requiem Last #Koroshi no Perfect Game #Barren Wilderness #Chaser #Requiem for the Phantom part III #Emptiness #Perfect game #Hell of a girl #Watchdog's Oci Ciornie #Yaruse nai Toiki #Whisper of Meadow #Ame no Suteneko #Canzone of Death Part III #Kiyoraka na Kagayaki to Kibou #Knife in the Bathtub (Bathtub no Naka no Knife) #Stranger in the Home #Bourei #Canzone of Death Part I #KARMA (TV Edit) perf. KOKIA #Jigoku no Mon (地獄の門?, "Hell's Gate" - TV Edit) Ali Project Volume 2 #Catastrophe (カタストロフ) #Phantom Children A (ファントムチルドレンA) #Haste and pursuit version #Battle of crimson #Nichijou no Hitokoma (日常のひとこま) #Seijaku to Kyoufu (静寂と恐怖) #Lizzie Betsuri (リズィ別離) #Canzone of Heart #Nostalgic #Kako Kara no Sasoi (過去からの誘い) #Cal (キャル) #Canzone of choir #air&suspisoin #Requiem cello #Canzone of voice #Requiem #Whisper of meadow partII #Discover #Superstar (written by Tatsuya Katou) #Snake Head (スネークヘッド) #Phantom Children B (ファントムチルドレンB) #kazoku - Phantom (家族___Phantom) #Amai Seikatsu A (甘い生活A) #Amai Seikatsu B (甘い生活B) #Koukou 2nensei (高校2年生) #Jingi 1 (仁義1) #Jingi 2 (仁義2) #Nanji, Unmei wo Shiru (汝、運命を知る) #Mio (美緒) #Modae (悶え) #Neutral Kara Ecstasy (ニュートラルからエクスタシー) #Kiyoraka na Owari (清らかな終わり) #Nichijou Kara Suspense he (日常からサスペンスへ) #Namida Kara Shinkoku he (涙から深刻へ) #Catch001 #Catch002 #Catch003 #Catch004 #CORD001 #CORD002 #CORD003 #Senritsu no Kodomotachi ((戦慄の子供たち) (TV Edit) ALI PROJECT #Transparent (TV Edit) KOKIA References ;General * * ;Specific Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ Category:Bee Train